Gawain
This page contains information about Saber (Fate/Extra) in Fate/Another. Innates Gwalhmai *'Type:' Passive *'Hotkey: '''None *'Mana Cost:' 100 **Summons a Gwalhmai (Hawk)'' **'Sight Range:' 1200/900 **'Effective Range (Maximum travel distance for abilities):' 1500(2000) **'Stay Range (From Gawain):' 600 **'Special: Hawk shares 50%(100%) of Gawain's HP/Mana Regen (No regen if too far from Gawain)' ***''Additional Details: ''Will follow Gawain if no orders given. ***''Death Penalty:'' Reduces Gwalhmai's maximum health and mana by 500. *Respawn Time: 60(40) seconds *'Upgrade:' Plain - Hawk of May: Gwalhmai (Increases hawk's HP/Mana regen by 50%, allows Gwalhmai to use additional active skills, adds 500 HP to the Hawk and 100% evade (physical attacks only) and decreases revive time by 20 seconds.) Scout *''Gwalhmai will reveal target location for 3(6) seconds.'' **'Hotkey:' D **'Cast Range:' 2000 **'Mana Cost:' 100 **'Upgrade:' Plain - Hawk of May: Gwalhmai (Increases duration by 3 seconds.) ***''Additional Details:'' Hawk is vulnerable while scouting and might bring back target abilities with himself or something even worse(zero lancer! :o). **'Cooldown:' 30(20) seconds Cure *''Heals ally target for 400 HP.'' **'Hotkey:' Q **'Cast Range:' 1000 **'Mana Cost:' 200 **'Cooldown:' 30 seconds ***''Additional Details:'' Unable to use without Plain - Hawk of May: Gwalhmai attribute. Chase *''Hawk pursuit an enemy while lowering its armor by 10 points.'' **'Hotkey:' W **'Cast Range:' 1000 **'Mana Cost:' 200 **'Duration:' 5 seconds **'Cooldown:' 30 seconds ***''Additional Details:'' Unable to use without Plain - Hawk of May: Gwalhmai attribute. Assault *''Attacks an enemy causing temporary blindness.'' **'Hotkey:' E **'Cast Range:' 900 **'Mana Cost:' 200 **'Duration:' 2 seconds **'Cooldown:' 30 seconds ***''Additional Details:'' Unable to use without Plain - Hawk of May: Gwalhmai attribute. Eye of Hawk *''Grants vision of nearby enemies for 3 seconds.'' **'Hotkey:' R **'Mana Cost:' 300 **'Duration:' 10 seconds **'Cooldown:' 30 seconds ***''Additional Details:'' Unable to use without Plain - Hawk of May: Gwalhmai attribute. Numeral of the Saint *'Type:' Passive/Hobby **''HP regen increases and ability becomes active during the day.'' **'Upgrade:' Celtic Number (Increases heal, grants +10 all stat bonus during times: 9AM-12AM (9:00-12:00) and 3PM-6PM (15:00-18:00)) *'Hotkey:' D *'Mana Cost:' 0 **''Restores 200(400) health'' Skills Heat *'Type:' Self Enhancement *'Hotkey:' Q *'Mana Cost:' 100 **''Increased attack speed, immolation damage within range. Each attack adds damage''. ***Lv 1: 20% '''''increased attack speed, immolation 50 damage/sec within 210 range. Each attack adds 3 damage. ***Lv 2: ''25% ''increased attack speed, immolation 75 damage/sec within 220 range. Each attack adds '''''5 damage. ***Lv 3: 30% '''''increased attack speed, immolation 100 damage/sec within 230'' range. Each attack'' adds 7 damage. ***Lv 4: ''35% ''increased attack speed, immolation ''125 ''damage/sec within 240 range. Each attack adds 9 damage. ***Lv 5: ''40% ''increased attack speed, immolation 150 damage/sec within 250 range. Each attack adds 11 damage. *'Duration:' 8 seconds *'Cooldown:' 16 seconds Sun of Galatin *'Type:' Great Magic *'Hotkey:' W *'Mana Cost:' 200 **'Deals damage and slows enemies within range.' ***Lv 1: Damage: ''200(400), -10% ''movement speed for 2 seconds, (''0.3 ''second stun). ***Lv 2: Damage: ''290(490), -15% ''movement speed for '''''2 seconds, (0.6 ''second stun). ***Lv 3: Damage: ''380(580), -20% ''movement speed for ''2'' seconds, (''0.9 second stun). ***Lv 4: Damage: 470(670), -25% ''movement speed for ''2 seconds, (1.2 second stun). ***Lv 5: Damage: 560(760), -30% ''movement speed for ''2 seconds, (1.5 second stun). *'Area of Effect:' 300 *'Cast Time:' 0.7 second *'Cooldown:' 16 seconds *'Upgrade: Chivalry '(Adds 200 damage and a DoT that deals 10 damage/sec for 5 seconds. Unlocks special ability.) **'Special Ability: '''Stuns enemies within 300 AoE for '0.3*skill level' seconds. Strike of Honor *'Type: Technique *'Hotkey: '''E *'Mana Cost: '400 **'Blinks to an enemy and releases a shockwave that deals damage and knocks back all enemies on its path. ***'Lv 1: Damage: '''''410, 150 range knockback. ***Lv 2: Damage: 500, 180 range knockback. ***Lv 3: Damage: 590, 210 range knockback. ***Lv 4: Damage: 660, 240 range knockback. ***Lv 5: Damage: 750, 270 range knockback. *'Cast Range:' 550 *'Cast Time:' 0.7 second *'Cooldown:' 24 seconds *'Upgrade: Chivalry '(Unlocks special ability.) **'Special Ability: '''Additional 200 damage and 1.5 second stun if target hits building on its path. Excalibur Galatin *'Type: Anti-Army *'Hotkey: '''R *'Mana Cost: '800 **'Creates a holy sphere that deals damage and slows enemies on its path. The sphere will explode after moving moving 1600 range and deal additional damage to the enemies within 550 range. ***'Lv 1: Damage: 100/0.25 '''sec, 600/800 blast. ***Lv 2: Damage: ''150/0.25 ''sec, ''800/1000 ''blast. ***Lv 3: Damage: ''200/0.25 '''''sec, 1000/1200 blast. ***Lv 4: Damage: ''250/0.25 ''sec, 1200/1400 blast. ***Lv 5: Damage: ''300/0.25 ''sec, 1400/1600 blast. *'Special Effect: '-15%(30%) movement speed *'Cast Range: 550 *'Cast(Pause) Time:' 1.5 second *'Cooldown:' 50 seconds *'Silence: '''10(0) seconds *'Upgrade: Front Wheel of Sword of Victory (Unlocks special ability, adds additional explosion damage and slow, silence removed. Reactivate ability for instant sphere explosion.) **'Special Ability: '''Excalibur's sphere leaves trail of fire that deals 200 damage/sec and last for 5 seconds. Enemies affected by trail of fire receives 10 DoT damage/sec for 5 seconds (interrupts Red Potion ). Attributes Bless of Elemental *'Stats Required: 12 **'Increases Great Magic to A Rank(25%).' **'Allows Gawain to walk on water for 5% of his mana per second.' **'Adds 5% dodge rate and 10 movement speed for each 10% health loss.' **'Heals Gawain for 500 HP after his health falls below 10%. Has a cooldown of 60 seconds.' Plain - Hawk of May: Gwalhmai *'Stats Required:' 10 **'Duration of scout increased to 6 seconds (up from 3).' **'Allows Gwalhmai to use additional active skills.' **'Adds 500 health and 100% evade(physical attacks only) to the hawk.' **'Increases Gwalhmai's HP/Mana regen to 100%(up from 50%) of Gawain's HP/Mana regen.' **'Removes Gwalhmai's death penalty and reduces its revive time to 40 seconds (from 1 minute).' Front Wheel of Sword of Victory *'Stats Required:' 16 **'Increases Excalibur's slow to 30%(from 20%) and explosion damage by 300.' **'Allows to reactivate ability for instant sphere explosion (exclude combo).' **'Excalibur's sphere leaves trail of fire that deals 200 damage/sec and last for 5 seconds.' **'Enemies affected by field of fire receives 10 DoT damage/sec for 5 seconds (interrupts Red Potion).' Chivalry *'Stats Required:' 14 **'Sun of Galatin' ***'Increases damage and AoE by 200. ' ***'Unlocks special ability. (Stuns enemies within 300 AoE for 1 seconds.)' ***'Adds DoT that deals 100 damage/sec for 5 seconds then applies a lesser DoT.' ****'Adds DoT that deals 10 damage/sec for 5 seconds (interrupts Red Potion).' **'Strike of Honor' ***'Unlocks special ability. (Additional 200 damage and 1 second stun if target hits building on its path.)' Celtic Number *'Stats Required: 10' **'Increases Numeral of the Saint healing by 200 (500 total).' **'Grants +10 all stat bonus during times: 9AM-12PM (9:00-12:00) and 3PM-6PM (15:00-18:00).' Sunspot Explosion(Combo) *'Activation:' **Can only be used during the day. **Cast Heat, Sun of Galatin and Excalibur Galatin within 4 seconds. **Requires 20 in all stats including bonuses (Numeral of the Saint aswell). ***'Releases enhanced version of Excalibur Galatin that stuns enemies and deals damage/heals allies depending on distance from explosion. Cannot be detonated manually.' ****'0-300 range: '''3 second stun,' 1500 damage/1500 healing ****'''300-1000 range: 2'' second stun, 1000 damage/1000 healing ****'1000-1500 range:' 1 second stun, 800 damage/800 healing *'Cast Time:' 2.25 seconds *'Cooldown: '''150 seconds Category:Servants